Silver Blackthorn
Silver Blackthorn is the heroine of the Silver Blackthorn Trilogy. She was chosen as an Offering. Biography Silver became friends with Opie Cotton at a young age. They remained friends and would go to the gully, a place that Silver discovered when she was around seven, maybe six. Her father passed away when she was young. Silver's mum, Mrs Blackthorn, and her younger brother, Colt, live in Martindale with her. Reckoning Before the Reckoning took place, Silver went by herself to the place where they were taking the Reckoning, and met Opie there. They spoke with each other before the Reckoning began. During the Reckoning, Silver tried to fight against the thinkpad, but eventually figured out that the thinkpad was trying to get her feelings such as her "anger it has made me feel." When asked questions, she responded to it honestly and gave the obvious answer, like calling "a crinkled black ball" what it was. At the end of the Reckoning, she was deemed a Member. After that, Paul Fisher was caught after cheating the Reckoning and injured by some Kingsmen. Once Silver arrives home to her family, she reveal her Member status. For the Offering announcement, the Cotton family joined the Backthorn family, as tradition, at their home. Silver played with Imp Cotton before the announcements. During the program, she was picked at an Offering. The day of her departure, Silver was given a "small glass jar" of "fruity jam". Her mother, before giving her the fruit jam, her mother gave Silver her old dress. The dress was "a flowing purple gown, jewels zigzagging beautifully around it." Silver wore this when she left on the train. On the train, she met some of the other Offerings. First, a male Elite, then two girls- also Elites- Jela and Pietra. Then, "two boys- a Member and an Inter," and after them Wray, a Trog, and Rush, an Elite. Silver befriends Wray and, when Rush tries continuously to get her attention, he tries to hit Wray with fruit. When Silver confronts him, and he reveals his thoughts about being better by being an Elite, and Wray have a lower category. She gets into a fight with Rush and he gets hurt, staying away from Wray and Silver for the rest of the train ride. At the first banquet, Silver enjoys eating the different food and notices that the King is drunk. When Wray is stabbed by the King suddenly, Silver is upset but hides her feelings. Back in the dorms, Silver talks to Faith. The next day, twenty-eight out of thirty Offerings watch a presentation about their country and end it with applause and "cheers", Silver clapping along with others. The Offerings are then led on a tour of Windsor Castle after Silver is assigned technology.'' Silver runs into Hart at one point before going to a place with electronics and four other people, her "Head Kingsman" named Porter. Also working there were Lumin, Hari, and Mira, who are previous Offerings. Lumin proved to be standoffish and slightly wanting her to fail at an assignment, but Mira gives her advice, steering her into the right direction. When she leaves along with the three other Offerings, Hart speaks to Silver and gives her advice to surviving, telling her about blending in and inquiring about his family. He warns her not to try to leave Windsor Castle. When deciding on shoes with Faith, Silver tries to spin but ends up with stumbling. She notices then, in the wall's wood paneling that there is a hidden door. That night, Silver goes through the door and through eventually finds her way to a corridor There is a window there that looks out over "''a town that still hasn't recovered from the war." While there, it turns out another Offering has found another passage. They introduce themselves as Imrin. Early the next morning, the girls' dorm is woken up early and brought into the hall and, as it turned out, someone had been reported by Pietra. Silver became afraid, thinking it was her. It turned out to be "Bryony Gaitlin" who had stolen "food from the kitchen." Bryony was "taken to the dungeons". The rest of the Offerings, besides Jela and Bryony, went to their assignments. When Silver returned to her dorm, Pietra offered her food from the "bowl of bread and fruit" she'd been given. Silver declined the food. Pietra became slightly upset, saying "You do know I did this for all of us?" After Faith accused her of turning in Bryony "for yourself", "One of the other girls starts talking about sticking together". However, "a few of the other girls", Pietra, and Faith, argued. Silver stayed out of the argued, later feeling ashamed for not speaking up. Silver later sneaks out through the door to the window and meets Imrin. Silver decides to escape. Appearance Silver has "longer, darker" hair with a silver stripe in it. Her eyes are "deep, dark brown colour that almost makes it look as if we don't have pupils." Hart describes her as pretty Trivia * Silver had a stuffed animal, a tortoise, but gave it away in "Renegade" * Silver has dark eyes in the books, and the model for the novel covers appears to have green eyes. Category:Females Category:Members Category:Offerings Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Escaped Characters Category:Tech Workers Category:Martindale Category:Reckoning Category:Renegade